Once Upon a Dream
by TehTwinkleAlchemist
Summary: Because reality rarely works out like fairy tales and everyone knows happy endings don't exist. CxA I think. Dedicated to ChazzyLuverGurl.


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Dedicated to ChazzyLuverGurl even if it is quite angsty. **

In his perfect Utopia, life couldn't get any better.

Jun had been born into a rich clan, his adoring mother, powerful father and admirable brothers to teach and inspire him. He had everything anyone could ever dream of. Material wise, he could never ask for more. The castle his father owned and the kingdom he ruled stretched from the seventh sea towards the tallest mountain and across most nations. Peasants would flock at his feet, heads bowed, while his servants would gladly do anything to please their youngest master.

Of course, he knew money couldn't buy everything. So when the time came for marriage and he had his sights set on his love, he knew he had to win her over on his own, no one to back him up.

He tried at first, of course, by sending her lavish gifts from many foreign kingdoms as well as his own. Green emerald earrings, a sparkling blue sapphire dress, a purple amethyst pendant for him to place around her slender neck and ruby red roses, wrapped in silk bouquets. While she found this attention flattering, she thought being showered with gifts was not the ideal way to win someone's heart. For this girl wasn't like many of the other Princess' who marry for power and money instead of love.

Asuka needed someone real, someone to make her sigh with lust and heart flutter. Maybe it was because of this she was sought out by so many other Princes and asked for her hand in marriage. Or maybe it was her unimaginable beauty. Her silky blond curls fell down to her back; her hazel brown eyes were big and wide on her perfect, heart-shaped face. Her skin was soft, white and delicate, like a rose.

And she knew she would find someone, one day, who would sweep her off her feet and tell her all these things. Her prince.

Now Jun, as well as being by far the richest Prince in all the land was undeniably handsome. His raven black hair fell into his deep onyx eyes as well as down the back of his neck. He had a slim build but was strong; enough so to take on anyone who dared oppose his princess. But the princess he hoped to win over did not have her sights set on looks, power and money alone.

So he made it his business to show her what kind of person he really was. For her, he would do anyone. For her, he would whisper sweet something's in her ear while she cuddled into his chest. For her, he would show love.

One night they lay together on a green hilltop underneath the starry night sky. Prince Jun stroked Asuka's hair gently, letting loose strands slip through her fingers as he kissed her gently.

"You know it now. So say it. I'll buy you anything you could ever wish for; I'll be whoever you want me to be and give you anything you've ever wanted, my princess. So say it,"

She turned to him and replied.

"I do know it. But not for those reasons. I have everything I could ever wish for, my loving family, my friends and my lover. I want you to be yourself, in every aspect. I love you despite your negative quirks not because of your power and money. All you need to give me is your heart and love and I'll return in back, a thousand fold. So I'll say it,"

Silence can sometimes be golden but it the words spoken to break it were crystal clear.

"I love you. Jun," He held her and kissed her passionately before repeating back.

"I love you too, Asuka,"

He took her into a tighter embrace, lowering where he placed his gentle kisses with each breath. Eventually he stopped what he was doing, of a sudden, and looked into her innocent hazel eyes. Unexpectedly getting to his feet and sweeping her from her's, he carried her down from the grassy slope and towards his castle.

"Always remember,"

After telling her this, he jumped to his feet and, sweeping her from her's, he carried her down from the grassy slope and towards his castle. It was the first time they made love that night. They first time they knew they truly meant it.

-oOo-

Not many people had said they'd ever seen an angel more beautiful than Asuka on her wedding day. Indeed, her flowing white gown and picturesque face had looked beyond stunning during the ceremony.

Whilst walking down the aisle, the smile on her face had never been bigger nor truer when she met her husband at the alter of the church. Giggling at the slavish look on his face, she whispered:

"I'll never forget. I'll never forget this day," He shook his head to rid his face of the trance that came over him while he was mesmerized by her beauty then took her hand.

"No. Never forget,"

It was almost too good to be true but the wedding continued to flow smoothly. Near the end, Jun placed a gold wedding ring on his lover's finger and spoke proudly, "I do,". She sighed happily and hugged him joyously when they were proudly declared husband and wife.

Asuka waved to her friends and family as her new husband escorted her down the aisle. Jun took a deep breath and knew he was lucky to be blessed with such good fortune in finding his princess. He'd always remember.

Prince Jun and Princess Asuka lived happily together in their kingdom for a long long time. Slaying dragons, making Laws and signing treaties was a tough job but it was all worth it to come home to his princess, thought Jun.

He knew he loved her with all his heart and she loved him with all of hers. They were the perfect couple, the perfect love story. He knew they would both live happily ever after.

-oOo-

In the real world, a thin male with jagged dark hair falling into his blank onyx eyes, stared over at a beautiful blond sitting just a few feet in front of him. He sighed. She too was lusting over someone but that someone was oblivious to her feelings and happily chatting to his friend, a handsome blunette male. With his charm, looks and laughter, anyone could see he was the real prince of the story.

The dark haired male resented this heart breaking feeling. So many hearts were being broken and so many people were being crushed. But it wouldn't happen.

The brunette the blond had a crush on was too young to understand romance -- yet. But from an outsider's point of view, he appeared to show more interest in his friend than anyone else.

But the girl who still believed in tomorrow wasn't going to give up hope on him nor settle for just about any guy that she happened to meet.

It wasn't hard to figure out she was just going to end up the same way as her friend did when he confessed his love to her.

He made the mistake of wearing his heart on his sleeve only to realize life didn't work like fairytales. Falling in love is one thing; having someone love you back is another. And if it doesn't happen, something takes its place.

An excruciatingly painful heartache. He would never forget it.

Because in real life, there's no such thing as 'happy ever afters'.

**Author's Notes: It's certainly not the best thing I've ever worked on, given it was written within the space of an hour, which isn't much time for this, when you think about it. But I've had the idea in my head ever since I heard that once upon a dream song. I immediately thought - fairytales! However, granted, an idea like this probably would've done much better for an author who knew how to do it properly.**

**But I hope all who read it liked it, if not didn't feel their time completely wasted. Review to let me know your opinions, so I can know if this is my kind of genre or not. I kinda like angst, even with my favorite characters.**

**And yay, I managed to fit in that tomorrow thing! Asuka means tomorrow, as I'm sure you've all figured out by now thanks to a certain cute cowboy with an accent XD**

**Once again, R & R, arigato! XXX**


End file.
